


Mine

by PunkyPenguin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Clubbing, DJ Otabek Altin, Jealous Otabek Altin, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW Yurio Week 2017, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyPenguin/pseuds/PunkyPenguin
Summary: Without a word, Otabek had turned to Yuri and glared at him, hot and angry. Without a word, Otabek had taken Yuri by the wrist and dragged him off to the bathroom. Without a word, Otabek had shoved Yuri into the bathroom stall."You're mine, that means no one else gets to touch you, Yura."





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Yurio Week Day 5: Possessiveness/Jealousy.  
> I had so much fun writing this. I love me some jealous Otabek~
> 
> Enjoy~

Yuri gasped as he was roughly shoved into the bathroom stall furthest away from the door. The door was instantly locked behind him, and only a second later Otabek's hands were in his hair and forcing his head up. The next thing he knew, Otabek crushed his lips down on Yuri's with a force that nearly knocked the wind from Yuri's lungs. Yuri hardly had time to react before Otabek ran his tongue along the seam of Yuri's lips. Yuri's hands desperately grasped onto Otabek's T-shirt, needing  _something_ to hold onto as Otabek forcefully shoved him with his back against the locked door. 

The very second Yuri granted access, Otabek's tongue delved into his mouth. The kiss was sloppy, rushed, and hot. Yuri could taste the rum that was left on Otabek's tongue from the drinks he'd had. The taste mingled with the pure taste of his boyfriend and drew an eager sound from Yuri's throat. In response, Otabek growled against his lips and pulled away. 

Yuri's fingers dug into Otabek's side. His breathing came quick, quicker than it normally would be after just a kiss, but Otabek wasn't entirely himself right that moment. He was angry; angry at Yuri. The thought should have scared Yuri, but he found the furious, heated look in Otabek's eyes very, very arousing. Through lidded eyes, Yuri looked up at Otabek and whined out.  

But Otabek was having none of it. He released Yuri's hair and spun him around before attaching his body to Yuri's back and trapping him against the door with his bodyweight. 

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Otabek growled against the shell of Yuri's ear. The sound sent a noticeable shiver down Yuri's back, and he quickly shook his head. 

"I was just dancing, Beka. It didn't mean anything," Yuri whined. His eyes fluttered shut as Otabek placed one hand on the back of his head and pressed it into the door as well.  

"That didn't look like just dancing, baby. You were letting that filthy jerk grind against you." Otabek's breath fanned against Yuri's neck, hot, moist, and tingling. "You were letting him touch you." 

Otabek's free hand traveled down Yuri's side. From just below his armpit to the curve of his hips and down to the edge of the tight leather shorts he had on. Teasingly he dragged his short nails along Yuri's sensitive skin. Yuri moaned in response and arched his back, pressing his plump ass tighter against Otabek. His breath caught in his throat when he felt a very obvious bulge push back against him. 

"Beka... I'm sorry. It meant noting, you know I’m yours," Yuri whined. Was Otabek turned on from watching him dance suggestively with a stranger earlier? 

Yuri and Otabek had been out dancing at the small club Otabek would regularly DJ at. But tonight was of the Kazakh's nights off, and Yuri had been ecstatic about spending the night suggestively grinding up against his boyfriend. With a smirk, Yuri had chosen his outfit earlier: short, leather shorts that reached just below his ass, and a skin-tight tank top with a ripped up back. Otabek had loved it and Yuri loved the attention Otabek gave him in return, constantly touching him through the rips and running his hand along the edge of the shorts. 

A few hours into their night out, Otabek had excused himself to go to the bathroom. He'd been drinking something mixed with rum, so Yuri hadn't been all too surprised that his boyfriend needed a small break.  

Yuri had kept swaying his body to the music, running a hand through his hair suggestively. His eyes had been closed as he simply lost himself to the beat vibrating through his chest, his mind blank, and just  _danced._  It had only been a minute later when a clearly drunk man had placed his large, sweaty hands on the curve of Yuri's hips and pulled Yuri against him. And Yuri didn't mind. He was only dancing, after all. 

For a few minutes he'd danced with the man, never really bothering to even look back at who was now grinding up against his ass. His shirt was starting to stick to his skin, his blonde hair to the back of his neck. Yet he never stopped moving, never stopped swaying his hips sensually in a way that Otabek loved so much. It didn't matter to him that the stranger behind him was running his hands up his body; it didn't matter to Yuri that the grinding was slowly starting to become harder and rougher. Otabek would be back soon anyway.  

Though as Yuri had spotted Otabek, he had gasped audibly. Even with the dancing of the lights and the flickering of a strobe light, Yuri had seen a look in Otabek's eyes he'd never seen: he was furious. 

Before Yuri had even gotten a change to shove the stranger off him, Otabek had closed the distance between them and done it for Yuri. Otabek had shove him hard enough to make him stumble backwards, confused and offended. Yuri had seen Otabek's mouth move as he spoke to the man – who surprisingly had the same haircut as his boyfriend – but he hadn't been able to hear the words. All he knew, was whatever Otabek had told him had sent him rushing off.  

Without a word, Otabek had turned to Yuri and glared at him, hot and angry. Without a word, Otabek had taken Yuri by the wrist and dragged him off to the bathroom. Without a word, Otabek had shoved Yuri into the bathroom stall, leaving them where they were now: Otabek's body trapping him roughly against the bathroom stall door. 

"I don't care. You're mine, that means no one else gets to touch you," Otabek growled and roughly tugged at Yuri's earlobe with his teeth. 

Yuri gasped. "I'm sorry, Beka. I'm sorry. I'm all yours."  

This was a side Yuri had never seen of his lover before. Otabek would sometimes joke about how easily jealous he'd get whenever other men talked to Yuri, but it had always been in a joking manner. Otabek had never been this serious about it before. Yuri was equal parts turned on by it and scared.  

"That's right. Though I think you need to be reminded," Otabek growled and ran his teeth along Yuri's neck and harshly bit down.  

Yuri moaned as Otabek bit and sucked at his neck, leaving dark purple marks wherever his lips touched down. His body writhed, breathing quickly becoming more labored as his eyes fluttered shut.  _God_ , Otabek like this was such a turn-on. Yuri could already feel his growing erection dig into the door as Otabek pushed against his ass. 

Without another word, Otabek reached around and swiftly undid the front of Yuri's shorts and pushed them down to his knees. They were tight enough to not allow any sort of underwear underneath, so Yuri was instantly left naked from the waist down. Yuri's cheeks flushed brightly as he realized what Otabek was planning. 

"B-Beka? In here?" Yuri stuttered.  

"Yes, you need to be reminded who you belong to," Otabek whispered.  

Yuri visibly shivered at the tone. Otabek was serious about this and there was nothing he could do to change his mind. Refusing would only anger him, and honestly, he didn't want to refuse. Having Otabek take him like this, where anyone could hear them, excited him. 

"Then remind me, Beka. Claim me, make me yours..." Yuri moaned his words teasingly, and was rewarded with a sharp snap of Otabek's hips. 

"I will, baby." 

Wasting no more time, Otabek expertly undid his own jeans with one hand and pushed them down his hips, along with the silk, black boxers he was wearing underneath. Yuri mewled as his boyfriend's heated erection rested between his ass cheeks, and he couldn't keep himself from moving back against it. 

"Eager, hm?" Otabek asked with amusement in his voice.  

Yuri almost glared back at him. Almost, before he remembered that he was in no position to misbehave at the moment. "You know I am, Beka... please, I want you."  

Behind Yuri, Otabek snickered and sucked two fingers into his mouth. Seconds later, Yuri's hips were pulled backwards, forcing him to slide his upper body down against the door. This felt less comfortable than the position they had been in before, but this allowed better access to his ass. That simple fact made the discomfort much more bearable. 

"You're so sexy like this, baby," Otabek preened as he ran a hand down over Yuri's ass. Yuri almost purred at the attention, but he gasped out loud as one of Otabek's wet fingers was inserted into his entrance without a warning. And Otabek made sure to slide it in down to the knuckle with just that one thrust too.  

"Beka!" Yuri softly cried out and ground his hips back onto the prodding finger. They'd had sex only a few hours ago in the shower while they were getting ready for their night out, making it slide in with ease. One finger was definitely not enough to start with for Yuri. "More... please, fill me up." 

Otabek chuckled deep and dark, and eagerly gave in to Yuri's request. Another finger was added, and it didn't take long for Yuri to be moaning and grinding himself back onto them as they spread him further. 

"Nnnh, Beka... fuck me already. I want you inside of me," Yuri panted out. His cheeks were flushed and eyes slightly watery. Not once had Otabek touched his prostate, angling his fingers in such a way that they would only barely slide along the edge of it. It was starting to drive Yuri crazy. 

With a rough jerk, Otabek withdrew his fingers from Yuri's clenching heat. From the corners of his eyes, Yuri could see the smirk on Otabek face as he brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them suggestively with a deep moan. 

"Tasty." 

That one word was enough for Yuri's cheeks to instantly flush bright red and draw a small whimper from him. Slightly drunk and jealous Otabek was probably his new favorite Otabek. The combination of possessiveness and alcohol seemed to have removed any filter between Otabek's brain and mouth. He said what he wanted, did what he wanted, and no one could stop him.  

"Beka, stop teasing. My little hole wants you so bad," Yuri purred. If Otabek could tease, so could he.  

Otabek moaned and immediately spat into his hand twice, and quickly lathered his straining cock with his saliva. A small hiss escaped his lips, eyes staying locked with Yuri's as he worked himself. "Oh, you're getting it, baby. I'm going to make sure I'll have to carry you home," Otabek growled. 

The words sent shivers through Yuri's entire body, and all he could do was nod. Arousal seemed to have stolen his voice and left him speechless. The only sound that came from him was a low moan as he felt the tip of Otabek's dick probe against his entrance before pushing into him. Yuri clawed at the door, eyes squeezed shut as Otabek slowly but steadily sank himself all the way into Yuri's hole. Otabek's hands were on his hips, holding Yuri still when he tried to move back onto it. 

"No matter how many times I fuck you, you're still so goddamn tight," Otabek gasped out as he sheathed himself all the way inside of his boyfriend.  

"That's because you're so big," Yuri gasped in response and purposely clenched his muscles around Otabek. 

Otabek groaned and pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward and instantly setting a brutal pace. Yuri cried out in return, his back arching further against his lover.  _So big._ _So_ _full_. Otabek was perfect for him in every single way, down to how their bodies fit together when they moved. 

And soon they were moving in unison, Yuri pulling as Otabek pushed. The sound of the club had become nothing but background noise compared to Yuri's erratic heartbeat as Otabek slammed into him rougher and harder than he normally did. And Yuri loved it. He loved how deep Otabek reached inside of him with each thrust, how his heavy balls slapped against his own. And when Otabek tilted his hips just slightly and hit his prostate dead-on, he cried out loudly. 

Less than a second later, Otabek tightly placed a hand over Yuri's mouth and nearly stilled his movements. He moved painfully slow as he pressed himself tighter against Yuri's body and breathed heavily into his ear. 

"Quiet, tiger. I don't want to get us kicked out before we finish," Otabek growled, and Yuri preened. 

Yuri quickly nodded, mumbling out a broken 'yes' against Otabek's hand. Otabek hummed in approval and removed the hand from Yuri's mouth and instead tangled his fingers in Yuri's hair and pushed his head harder into the door. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy." Otabek grunted as he went back fucking Yuri at the ferocious pace without delay, immediately striking his prostate. 

"Nnnh! I'm your good boy!" Yuri hissed out, his breath hitching as he ground himself back against Otabek as best as his firm grip would allow him.  

"That's right, you're mine. Mine alone. I don't want anyone else to ever touch you like I do. I don’t want them to even look at you, because you're too damn sexy," Otabek breathed into Yuri's ear. 

Yuri whimpered and could only nod. He didn't trust his own voice anymore. He was scared that if he spoke now, he wouldn't be able to keep quiet. He was so used to being loud, to scream his pleasure at the top of his lungs as he came, that being forced to stay relatively silent added a whole new set of challenged for him. Especially when Otabek's lips attached themselves to a pulse point on his neck and sucked hard.  

"Ha!... Beka, please... please," Yuri whispered as he clasped his own hand over his mouth.  

Slowly the hand Otabek had on Yuri's waist slid down around his body and cupped Yuri's balls, pushing them up against his body. Yuri's body shook at the sudden feeling, his legs quivering. If Otabek hadn't been holding him up with his entire body-weight, Yuri's knees surely would have given in by now.  

"Then tell me who you belong to, Yura," Otabek whispered against the fresh, purple hickey left on Yuri's neck. His voice was hoarse and strained, showing the increase in effort it took to keep up his pace. 

"You! I'm yours, Otabek, only yours! I never want anyone but you!" Yuri wailed against the palm of his hand.  

Otabek responded with a squeeze to Yuri's balls. "Hnngh... so good." Otabek's tanned hand released Yuri's balls and slowly he trailed his fingers up the bobbing length of Yuri's shaft. 

Yuri's cock had been neglected this whole time and was almost painfully hard. With each of Otabek's thrusts the head would slide into the cold bathroom door. The surface had grown slippery due to Yuri's precum being smeared along it with each of Otabek's thrusts. It made grinding against it easier, but it didn't nearly give the kind of friction Yuri was looking for. However, he was rewarded with exactly what he wanted when Otabek's hand closed around his length and started pumping it in sync with his thrust.  

"Oh god yes, just like that! Make me cum for you..." Yuri half-whispered-half-moaned into his hand.  

Otabek's hips jerked and stuttered violently only a few seconds later. "Fuck Yura, I'm gonna fill you up."  

The words were growled, low and deep against Yuri's ear, and not more than a few thrusts after, Otabek let out a deep whine as he filled Yuri up with his seed. Yuri mewled at the feeling, louder than he'd meant to, and he came hard into Otabek's waiting hand and over the bathroom door. 

Yuri moaned and gasped as Otabek kept lightly thrusting, riding out both of their orgasms, until he finally stilled and let his forehead fall against the door next to Yuri's face. Both the hand on the back of Yuri's head and the hand around his softening cock withdrew so Otabek could wrap his arms around Yuri's waist. 

"I love you, baby," Otabek panted, softly brushing his sweaty cheek against Yuri's equally sweaty one. 

"I love you too, Beka," Yuri purred back and placed a soft kiss onto Otabek's lips. 

They stayed like that for God knows how long, simply enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms and being as close as two humans could physically be. It wasn't until Otabek's dick went flaccid inside of Yuri and slipped from his abused passage, that they felt the need to start getting dressed. Yuri wiped away whatever cum drizzled out of him with toilet paper before shimmying back into his impossibly tight short. He slightly cringed at the feeling. Leather and a freshly fucked hole did not go well together. He'd have to remember that for next time. 

By the time Yuri was presentable again – shirt fixed, shorts zipped up, hair made into a less of a mess – Otabek was already fully dressed behind him. Apart from the way his hair was slightly messier than normal and a pink blush dusted over his cheeks and nose, nothing about him seemed like he'd just fucked he life out of Yuri. Yuri spun around, stood on his tippy toes and planted a long, loving kiss on Otabek's lips. 

"Let's go home, yeah?" Yuri smiled, cheeks still flushed pink. Otabek hummed in response and flung an arm around Yuri's neck possessively as he reached over and unlocked the door. 

The couple was met with a few very knowing, very accusing glares and stares from two men washing their hands at the sink. Yuri could only grin as he wrapped an arm around Otabek's waist and leaned into him – partially because he wanted to be close, and partially to try and cover up the limp in his step. Side by side, they headed home. Yuri didn't care about the knowing looks some people threw at them. Yuri didn't even care about security escorting them out and that their little adventure could threaten Otabek's spot as a DJ at the club. Hell, Otabek barely even seemed to care about it himself. 

All that mattered was that Otabek belonged to him, and he belonged to Otabek. 

Yuri wasn't going to forget that any time soon. 

 _"Though maybe..._ _Otabek_ _is hot as hell when he's jealous."_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, all kudos and comments are loved <3
> 
> [PunkyPenguin](https://punky-penguin.tumblr.com)  
> Proud member of the [Otayuri Writers Collective](http://otayuriwriterscollective.tumblr.com/)


End file.
